


纯情

by KC1002FJ



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:01:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21871885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KC1002FJ/pseuds/KC1002FJ
Relationships: 姜敏熙/李垠尚
Kudos: 6





	纯情

@水星十二宫

不知道他是怎么出现在自己房里的。

这里用“他”其实不太合适，应该是“她”，女字旁的。李垠尚借着室外弱弱月光看向门口时还以为是忽然闹鬼，那一头柔顺长发差点把睡意朦胧的李垠尚吓破胆。他坐起来，被子跟着蜷缩起来的双腿发出窸窣声。李垠尚近视，眯着眼睛看人，张张嘴也发不出声，只得先清清嗓子。  
谁？李垠尚掀开被角试图下床，他去摸索床头灯，幽幽暗光把门口的人照出了个大致轮廓。门口那人似乎个子很高，模模糊糊的，李垠尚看到一截纤细腰身，是裙子吧？布料把她腰线以下的身体包裹得很紧。李垠尚咽了咽口水，视线上移到对方的脸部——看不清了，看来需要李垠尚上前仔细辨认。

你是？李垠尚说：…为什么不说话。  
拖鞋与地板摩擦的声音很大，李垠尚拽了拽自己身上过大的睡衣领子，打算去门口摸大灯的开关。他走到一半，女人终于说话了：  
我是姜敏熙。他沉着嗓。明显的男声吓到了李垠尚，他终于看清对面姜敏熙的脸：是你？  
嗯。姜敏熙点点头，他父亲前阵子带回家的一个Omega。后者背靠着墙，开门见山地问：有抑制剂吗？李垠尚一愣，发现对方似乎精神有些涣散，摇摇头道：你怎么了？发情期到了吗？  
对方咬着嘴巴，很难耐地点点头。李垠尚是Beta，家里又没有Omega，自己从小到大几乎没接触过抑制剂这种东西。于是他只能说：你去找我爸吧。姜敏熙说：他还没回来，我自己先回来了。  
家里没有别人吗？  
没有。姜敏熙肯定道。

李垠尚只能去帮他找抑制剂，他觉得有些麻烦，心里并不情愿。李垠尚的父亲是一个强壮的Alpha，虽然因为工作原因常年不在家，但李垠尚猜想母亲去世后的这十几年他的身旁不会缺了女人和男性Omega。不过把情人带回家的情况还是第一次。南道贤跟李垠尚说他俩说不定会结婚，李垠尚若有所思：我上次与他聊天，发现他跟我一般大。  
李垠尚是有些不忿的，毕竟这个未来小妈未免太年轻了些。按照年纪来看，姜敏熙应该跟自己一样上大学了，他却已经先人一步攀上高枝做了同龄人的年轻妈妈。大概是年纪的原因让李垠尚一直感到不适，这导致李垠尚看他做什么似乎都带了些目的性，但除去必然的一些猜忌，姜敏熙对待李垠尚和南道贤还算得上和善——经常见不到他面罢了，爸爸出门时总会带上他。

李垠尚在父亲的房间和书房翻了一圈，也没有找到给Omega注射的抑制剂。他料定家里没有，又怕姜敏熙太痛苦，于心不忍道：我出去买。姜敏熙还坐在李垠尚的房间里，他靠着墙，大口做着深呼吸，长长的头发垂在肩膀上，眼睛被壁灯照得很亮。那件裙子紧紧地贴在他的身体上，男性特有的宽阔肩部被一件白衫遮挡，倒显得其身板薄薄，白衫外套都空空荡荡。眼角似乎还飞了一条脏兮兮的眼线，涂口红了吗……口红……李垠尚不自觉就往姜敏熙的嘴巴上看。

不用了。  
姜敏熙说：现在没有药店开着门。李垠尚这才缓过神来，他觉得自己不能用这样赤裸的目光盯着爸爸的情人，赶紧后知后觉转过头去。但他又在扭头瞬间觉得恶心非常，再直视姜敏熙时就端起了些少爷的架子，微微扬着下巴问他：  
我爸让你这么穿的？李垠尚问：他还是更喜欢女的对不对？  
姜敏熙察觉出李垠尚的敌意，他仰起头，忽然笑道：那你呢？  
？

你喜欢男的还是喜欢女的？姜敏熙挣扎着站起来，他身高跟李垠尚差不多，李垠尚忽然没了居高临下的快感，一时有些讷讷，他怕吵起来自己根本不敌姜敏熙，便转移话题：没有抑制剂你怎么办，能坚持到明天早上吗？姜敏熙似乎也很难办似的，他喘口气，道：我不知道。  
Omega的情潮期比李垠尚想象中要平静得多，可能是书本或者电视里表述的太夸张了吧。姜敏熙只是大喘气，再也没其他过分动作。但滋味一定不好受，李垠尚怕他只是强忍，一瞬间竟冒出几分多余的担心：你……  
家里只有他们两个人，李垠尚见姜敏熙盯着自己看，有些头皮发麻，他一开口竟紧张起来：那我怎么帮你？姜敏熙这下就笑得很开朗，与之前娇喘微微的模样有些判若两人：你愿意帮我就最好了。然后又挠了挠脸，稍显急躁地用手扫了一下挡在自己面前的长发：Beta最方便了。  
什么意思？李垠尚问。姜敏熙看了他一会儿，也没再出声。他忽然抬起胳膊，手指拎着前襟向后一拉，白色外套就滑到地上。这下可以看出对方是个男人了——肩部确实宽阔，甚至比李垠尚自己的都要宽。但视觉效果上也显得腰部更窄，李垠尚也不知道他怎么穿下的女人衣服，开始怀疑他背后是不是没拉拉链。但姜敏熙竟真的背手去脱衣服，李垠尚脑中某个早就假设好了的场景跳了出来，他有些慌张地抓着睡衣衣角，且稍稍放大了些音量：你是不是因为Beta没办法对你进行标记才……姜敏熙上前一步，李垠尚后退时腿部撞到床沿，猛地向后栽倒，他迅速爬起来，抬头却与对面姜敏熙对上眼，后者已经伸出手，指尖刮着李垠尚平滑的后颈，他劲儿有些大，指腹也不似寻常Omega那样细嫩，似乎有薄薄的糙茧。

Beta不会标记，也不会被标记。姜敏熙似乎是在翻找李垠尚的腺体，他很自然地下着命令：你既然说要帮我，应该不会介意吧？我不会标记你，但一会儿我可能会咬你脖子，你做好心理准备。姜敏熙说这话时长长的头发都耷下来，柔顺地刘海显得其脸小且精致，他话音刚落，就迅速地掀起裙摆——裙子卡在臀间，里子都翻在外面。李垠尚看到对方胯间鼓起来的那包东西，一阵头晕脑胀，再与姜敏熙对视，后者很兴奋地，却还是极力保持着一点风度：那我…开始？  
等等…李垠尚双手撑在床上，大脑却已经停止运转。再说出的话就是下意识：你是要让我上你吗？李垠尚教养很好，平时不说脏话，“上”这个字对他来说已经是粗俗的极限，偏偏声线还柔和，像是课堂上的学生发问。姜敏熙看着鬓角冒汗的李垠尚，知道他已经在竭力保持冷静，不由得觉得几分好笑，又掺了几分心软，只能模仿他的语调，和缓而坚定地表示：不是的。  
哦……李垠尚好像吐出一口气。  
是我操你。姜敏熙说，又诚实道：我现在很难受。他试图去摸摸李垠尚的脸，李垠尚有些吃惊地：Omega不能操人。话说出口又几丝后悔，脸一下子涨红：你是Omega。  
谁说Omega不能操人？姜敏熙纠正李垠尚的刻板想法。李垠尚觉得自己脸颊要烧起来了，可能是姜敏熙的掌心太热，他微微侧头想要避开，又因为重心不稳的原因有些磕磕绊绊。床上堆叠着他的被子，很大一包，拦在他的腰后。李垠尚再一后退，身体却陷进柔软被褥，他只能试着反驳：你是在说你吗？  
不是。姜敏熙凑过来，搽了口红的嘴巴显得很娇嫩。他即使上了妆，穿着女人的衣服也显得很合适，李垠尚不得不承认，自己的新小妈长的很漂亮，很像女人。他以前就胡思乱想过，又觉得这大概就是Omega的天生优势。他鬼迷心窍地把手放在姜敏熙的肩膀上，想试着摸一摸…姜敏熙注意到了，低声问他：不怕你爸爸问起吗？  
李垠尚咽了咽口水，他被这句话打败，察觉到自己似乎是在做坏事。撑在床板上的手抓紧床单，李垠尚侧过头去，声音却在打颤：你快走。姜敏熙愣了下，道：怕了？我不会告诉你爸爸的。  
我不会…李垠尚明显动摇，与姜敏熙对视时睫毛抖个不停：我不会上你的。姜敏熙被这句话搞得恼火，他一把扯住李垠尚手腕，李垠尚背部悬空，轰然倒在床上，发出很大的声响。姜敏熙挽了一下假发，表情凶神恶煞：你还没搞清楚状况啊？李垠尚歪着头，像是一定要与姜敏熙探讨某个学术问题：你们Omega发情都会这么张狂吗？

我不是Omega。  
姜敏熙见李垠尚盯着他的头发看，伸出手指绕了一圈：喜欢这个？李垠尚回神，正直道：不是。姜敏熙说我看你就挺喜欢嘛，他低头看看自己，又看看露出一点痴迷模样的李垠尚，他本来挺不爽，却偏要逗逗他。他捏了一缕头发，用发尾去刷李垠尚的脸：喜欢我打扮成这样吗？好看吗？李垠尚被逼近的香水味搞得心脏狂跳，支支吾吾道：这话你应该去问我爸。姜敏熙看他分明就是喜欢，毕竟这柔软发毛每刷过一次李垠尚的鼻子，李垠尚的脸就更红一分。他现在更像待宰的羊，没有表情却止不住露怯，呼吸也乱的很，热气烘得姜敏熙也敏感极了。他刚刚处于发情初阶段，是可以稍加忍受后注射抑制剂完成安抚，但现在的情况似乎没那么好过，不断上涌的强烈性欲让他恨不得立刻扒了李垠尚的裤子把他操开。很少会有Alpha发情，姜敏熙偏偏是这少数人中的其中之一。要不是自己父亲正巧生病，也不会派自己来给李父做下手，还非要做这种苦差事，不会装的柔情似水风情万种也就罢了，连女装都穿上了，这老头未免有些入戏太深！姜敏熙想起就愤恨，自己上司的儿子又一副可怜模样缩在自己身下，也不知道是想泄火还是——但Alpha在没有抑制剂的情况下发情可不就是要找个可怜虫。他只能告诉自己都怪李垠尚撞到枪口，一边去解他的裤带：快点。李垠尚不知道姜敏熙怎么忽然变得急躁，他死死地抓着裤子：不行…姜敏熙好生气，大力扒着李垠尚的裤腿往下拽。李垠尚的裤带还没完全解开，细绳勒地他肚皮疼，但再一抬头看到长发飘飘的姜敏熙，李垠尚万千怨愤也都化成绕指柔，再回过神早就被人抢了裤子，只能委委屈屈地：姜敏熙，不、不这样行不行？  
姜敏熙才管不了那么多，已经要去褪李垠尚的内裤。李垠尚穿得是四角，还印了许多的屁桃印花，他慌忙去抓，却被眼疾手快的姜敏熙先脱了下来。已经半勃的男根暴露在空气中，李垠尚羞得不行，反手就要抓被子盖着。姜敏熙他隔着布料揉了两把自己的性器，却还是得不到舒缓，他把裙子往上翻，多余布料全部卡在腰上，硬是分开李垠尚的腿，抓住脚腕往自己肩上抗。  
不行不行…！李垠尚急道：我会很疼的。我…我不是Omega，我不会湿的。姜敏熙想的是谁管你，找到穴口就要往里捅，李垠尚使劲抓着姜敏熙手腕，拼命地摇头：真的不行。他咬了牙，一狠心就凑上去亲姜敏熙的嘴。姜敏熙上身的珠片硌着他的锁骨，李垠尚觉得疼，又不敢缩回去。他摸着姜敏熙的脖子，安抚似的舔舔他的下唇，还有鼻尖，果不其然姜敏熙的动作停了下来，接着就是愈发明显的粗气，大概是唇齿接触更容易挑起性欲，李垠尚觉得自己的身体似乎都比刚刚软了不少。姜敏熙停下来，眼睛还好迷茫，李垠尚低声说：要…要先……他自己说不下去，干脆拿着姜敏熙的手摸上自己的脸，姜敏熙摸了几下，然后笑：你嘴巴上现在也有口红了。  
亲你亲的。李垠尚嘟囔：口红是你的。  
姜敏熙难得耐下心，伸出手指把染到李垠尚嘴唇上的那些口红抹匀。但他手法不好，还是抹得嘴唇旁边到处都是。李垠尚告诫他：你得多亲一会儿。他说这话时已经没有了愠怒，倒像是教学。姜敏熙盯着他看，微微蹩起眉毛：我好不舒服。李垠尚低着头说那也不行，我不想疼…他在这方面倒是很有原则，但还是好脾气地帮忙。李垠尚伸手拽了拽姜敏熙的裙子，说：你穿着挺好看的。那裙子布料全部攒起来，一层一层。姜敏熙早就觉得箍得慌，没想到李垠尚先去找了裙子的侧边拉链帮他拉下来，还用一只手抻平布褶，缓缓用手指夹着细小的拉链头部划下。李垠尚上衣还是完好，只有下身光溜溜了，他撅着屁股来帮姜敏熙拉裙子拉链，又好声好气地让姜敏熙抬下屁股。姜敏熙撑在床上，懒洋洋地伸直长腿。他并没有穿丝袜，腿上也是滑溜溜的：你就是想给我脱裙子吧，你是变态吗？  
李垠尚涨红了脸，并不否认。他深吸一口气，眼睛里还挺兴奋的。姜敏熙嫌他太慢，褪了裙子后他便再次跪坐起身，伸手去扯李垠尚的小腿。李垠尚不急不躁地顺手抱着姜敏熙的腰，他的额头顶在姜敏熙前胸，手却顺其腰腹摸了下去。  
会好受点吗？李垠尚隔着内裤摸他蓬勃的性器。李垠尚的手不小，但却没想象中灵活。他好像还不太好意思动作，摸一下又缓一下，搞得姜敏熙心里急，抓着李垠尚的手帮自己撸，李垠尚低低啊了一声，眼神晦涩地抬头问他：你真的是Alpha吗？  
姜敏熙没说话，李垠尚虽心里有数，只是还有些不太甘心，生怕自己最后是被一个Omega给上了。虽然不知Alpha为什么也会发情，但事已至此，李垠尚也只能硬着头皮继续，家里没有润滑剂，他怕姜敏熙急冲冲地提枪而上会把他弄痛，就尽可能的拖延时间，虽不能保证真的情动……毕竟Beta是出了名的不解风情。  
他这次避开姜敏熙的嘴，坐直身体凑近了他，李垠尚是想去亲他的脖子，自己却被姜敏熙抓得踉跄进他怀里。姜敏熙低头去亲李垠尚的嘴，后者被迫抬起头，张开嘴巴的瞬间就被钻入的舌头攻占，姜敏熙不懂调情这一套，纯粹是想再把自己嘴上的口红再蹭过去一点，凭什么只有李垠尚一个人饱了眼福。他想着就还笑起来，李垠尚有在回吻，却难敌攻势，没一会儿身体就软下去，伸手摆出推拒的动作。姜敏熙停下来看他，笑话他道：你现在的嘴跟我刚刚一样红。李垠尚伸手去抹，又被姜敏熙拦住手，夸赞道：很好看。  
李垠尚一愣，抬眼看姜敏熙。他这一眼有点湿湿的，搞得姜敏熙有些头晕。他抱着李垠尚，去吻他的脸和脖子，李垠尚也很配合，大着胆子去摸姜敏熙的乳尖。姜敏熙下腹又一阵火儿，性器似乎比刚才更硬：你真的是Beta吗？  
李垠尚也不说话。他现在正要把姜敏熙的上衣脱下来，李垠尚的动作都很轻，有点小心翼翼的。姜敏熙直接伸手给扒掉，他现在上半身也赤裸，只有头上的假发没摘，配着平坦的前胸看上去违和的很。偏偏李垠尚觉得漂亮，老想去玩姜敏熙的头发。姜敏熙也不管，他学着李垠尚的手法，也去摸了一把李垠尚的胸。谁知李垠尚短促叫了一声，迅速收回手捂住前胸，姜敏熙就起劲，大手握着李垠尚的后背，几根手指不安分地对着两颗粉色乳头又揉又捏，这里是敏感带，李垠尚浑身刮过电流似的战栗感，后退却发现自己又陷进被子：唔…不要玩了…姜敏熙哪里听话，坏心问他：这样会湿吗？乳首全部挺立起来的感觉太奇怪了，李垠尚眯着眼睛去阻止他，却被玩得一点劲都没有了。他感到自己似乎出现了生理反应，以Beta硬邦邦的身体——李垠尚不好意思分开腿，却又很想与姜敏熙贴近，他窝在被子里，忽然冲上去抱住姜敏熙的腰部。  
湿了吗？姜敏熙倒是很执着这个问题。李垠尚粘糊糊地蹭他的腰，细软发丝把姜敏熙蹭的心痒。他早就忍不住，就当他是默认，正要探入手指却被李垠尚抢了先——后者干脆背手划入臀缝处，摸索到穴口然后轻轻刺入一个指节。Beta的身体没有那么容易分泌肠液，只是这一个指节的进入已经让李垠尚非常不适。他低低“唔嗯”一声，腰也不自觉地扭了一下。姜敏熙没想到会看到这种场景，心跳加速过剩，一开口居然有些发抖：垠尚。  
他没有连名带姓地喊他，而是柔和了语气。Alpha现在还能保持几分清醒实属不易，李垠尚明白，但他也要抓紧时间。于是后者咬紧牙关，又往里送进一整根手指。太痛了，李垠尚好怕会流血。他忽然有点怨恨自己Beta的身份，自己的手指插在自己的身体里，这种场面一定好奇怪吧。他忽然涌上了几分刚刚被忽略掉的自尊心，羞耻地想哭出来：敏熙，你…你先不要看我…他微微动了一下，喉咙就发出不自觉的呻吟，连他自己听了都要大吃一惊的那种。大概是感觉到湿答答的液体，李垠尚觉得后庭没有之前那样干涩了，虽然动起来还是很费力…他越想越难过，也不敢把手指拔出来。姜敏熙忽然说话了，他压着嗓子：  
好了。

他抬起李垠尚的脸，后者眼睛里渗出几滴眼泪，估计是真的痛到了。姜敏熙低头亲了亲他，然后去摸李垠尚的手，李垠尚惊叫：还…还没好！  
我知道。姜敏熙说：你不累吗？我…我掌握不好力道。你要是觉得合适了，就拿出来。  
不做不行了吗？李垠尚更想哭了，呜呜地哼唧道：那……那你进来吧。他收回手，颤颤巍巍地撑着床起身，姜敏熙已经握住他的腰，插了一根手指进来。  
我不是都说好了…李垠尚说：怎么是……姜敏熙怕弄痛他，手指在他体内小心翻搅了两下：好些吗？李垠尚微微放松了身体，感觉好像是没有之前那样痛苦。有些涨涨地，像是身体被泡发似的感觉。姜敏熙看他只是扭了下身体，也不出声，又放了一根手指进行着扩张，李垠尚随着小小叫了一声：进……进来。姜敏熙也不含糊，毕竟他之前就一直忍着，他刚扶着性器想挺入，李垠尚又小声地提要求：我，我想看着你。

姜敏熙失笑，没办法似的把李垠尚翻了个身，然后抬起他的腿握着性器进入。李垠尚表情已经好虚弱，却竭力想要集中精力似的看着他的脸。性器刚刚进入一个头部，躺着的人就忍不住要哭脸，搞得姜敏熙进也不是退也不是，问：很难受吗？李垠尚揉揉眼，咬着嘴巴摇了摇头。他想抱着姜敏熙，却又想看他的长头发，姜敏熙这边还懵然不知，直到姜敏熙全部进去了，李垠尚才露出满足的神色，眼睛直勾勾地盯着姜敏熙肩上乌黑的发尾。  
你在看什么？姜敏熙猛地顶弄一下，李垠尚叫出声来：原来说要看着我就是看头发吗？小变态李垠尚，喜欢看女人操你是不是？说罢又一个深顶。李垠尚蜷起手指，他的身体已经可以完全接纳姜敏熙，这样的顶弄只会让他更爽，于是他忍不住胡乱点头：敏熙……这样弱弱叫他。姜敏熙有点生气，一把拽下那头假发后托起李垠尚的后脑勺，也不管是不是反了，乱七八糟地就给他套上去。现在李垠尚变成了女孩，头发粘在满是眼泪的脸上，看上去好可怜的。后者正要去摘，被姜敏熙抓着手腕举过头顶：不许！  
他用力操着李垠尚的屁股，也许是之前表现的实在太过理智，Alpha的兽欲在彻底进入的那瞬间全部爆发开来。虽然李垠尚的身体不会像Omega那样香软，但经过姜敏熙（和李垠尚本人）的开发，倒也配合度极高。李垠尚大口喘着，嗓子里发出奇怪的细调，随着姜敏熙的动作高高低低，已经让人忽略他其实只是个Beta的事实。腿开大些，再大些。姜敏熙低头舔舐他的喉结，把他嘴巴堵上，叫都叫不出来。紧贴的胯骨声响清晰入耳，李垠尚觉得自己好像是跌入深井溺水，浮沉之间早就忘了该死的自尊心。他虚虚睁开眼，姜敏熙汗湿的头发粘在额前，嘴角带着舒爽的快感，李垠尚好像真的被迷惑到，自愿请示身体愿意接受这样的侵占。“好舒服…“已经射了的他满足哭喊：”操死了……要把我……敏熙…你好厉害…“  
姜敏熙低头舔着李垠尚的锁骨，又蹭到后颈去找那块Omega才能拥有的腺体，他叼着李垠尚后颈的软肉，好像这样就能完全标记这个Beta似的。李垠尚像是凭空长出了一个生殖腔，他们真的要完成神圣的从属仪式。

信息素…可惜。李垠尚抱着姜敏熙，长长的头发盖在肩上，脸也埋进去，看不到表情：我闻不到你的信息素味道。  
姜敏熙的性器还留在李垠尚体内，大概是这样的连结导致气氛温和柔软。他用手指拂开李垠尚脸上的头发，找着他的嘴巴，粘糊糊地亲了一下：没什么可惜的，你现在就闻得到，以后也会经常…闻得到。他说完这话似乎觉得很好笑似的，李垠尚不知道他心里打着什么算盘，疑问地嗯了一声，却被姜敏熙的动作吓到，哀求道：别…别动。  
紧张什么。姜敏熙从李垠尚的体内退出去，捞过不远处那条皱皱巴巴的裙子：谢谢你了，不要给你爸爸说。李垠尚腰酸背痛，窝在床上不动，他被那一声道谢伤害到，一时间也不知道该说些什么回应。姜敏熙看李垠尚不理他，凑过去看他表情：睡了？别睡，还没清理。  
知道了。李垠尚道：我自己看着办。  
我帮你吧。姜敏熙道：今晚对不起了。  
你不用道歉。李垠尚缓缓坐起身，他拽着假发向后一扯，递给姜敏熙：给你。  
姜敏熙“唔“了一声，又抬眼似笑非笑看着他：

放在你这吧。他说：我房间里还有很多，下次一并拿来。  
干什么。李垠尚蹩眉：你又要穿女装上我？姜敏熙摇摇头，指着那头乌油油的假发：

不，下次你穿试试。他挠挠脖子，有点不好意思地开朗笑道：我也想看看。

Fin


End file.
